Life in Nihon
by Xx-silent-assassin-xX
Summary: A series of one-shots and prompts from Kurogane and Fai's life after they settle down together in Nihon.
1. I love you

**Just a series of one-shots centered around Fai and Kurogane's life after they settle down in Nihon. Some of these are from prompts from my tumblr, which you can follow at mythicalheartbeat or my writing blog at mhbwrites. If there's anything you'd like to see happen in this series, always feel free to send me a prompt. They're not going to be in any particular order, so I do hope you enjoy.**

-kf-

Fai hummed softly, kneeling on a pillow in the open doorway leading out to the tiny courtyard to Kurogane's room, running a brush through his hair. It's been about a month since they've settled down in Nihon, and this was the first day that they've had where they were both able to just sit and relax. Well, Kurogane has been running around, on Tomoyo's orders, helping Souma with training new recruits and then doing his patrols around the castle. He'd have to talk to her about keeping him so busy, but that'll be something for the morning.

There was a steady sound of whetstone on blade as Kurogane resharpened his blade, the sound mixing with the sounds of birds twittering outside. It was a rather peaceful evening, the sun beginning to set and the distant chatter of servants walking down the hall. Fai loved evenings like this, having nothing exciting going on, or with danger constantly lurking over their shoulders. As much as he had enjoyed their travels, it was rather freeing to be able to settle down like this.

His eyes tracked a group of birds flying by, probably to get away from the rain he could see moving in. Might be a good idea. Ever since he had lost his arm, Kurogane tended to have pain in the joint where flesh met metal, even if he'd never say anything about it. Maybe he could offer a massage.. No, he'd have to get a few drinks in him before he'd agree to that. He'll have to work on that later as well.

"You're awful quiet. Something on you mind?"

Kurogane's voice cut through Fai's thoughts, and he paused in brushing his hair, lowering it as he turned to look at the man. He was sliding his sword back into the sheath, and leaning it up against the wall. He had stood up and was moving to finish getting ready for bed, wanting to get an early night because he had to get up early.

"Not much. Just thinking about whether or not I should cut my hair." Fai said lightly, standing from his pillow and moving to put the brush back on the dresser where it goes. His hair was down around his shoulder blades now, and while he didn't really mind the length, it was going to be getting hot soon (so he's been told) and he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with it in the heat.

"Do what you want with it. Doesn't matter to me." Kurogane was rolling out his futon, settling down under the blanket. Fai knew he didn't care what his hair looked like, but he also knew that he preferred it long. Maybe he wouldn't cut it... Wasn't like he couldn't just pull it up off his neck anyway.

Fai took the time to shut the outside door to keep the rain out before moving over to the futon and cuddling up to the other man. An arm curled up around his waist, fingers smoothing down the hair on his back before stilling.

Silence descended upon them as Kurogane drifted off to sleep, Fai just laying awake, listening to the sound of rainfall. It really was so peaceful here. Never in his long life had he ever imagined that he'd find something like this for himself. He was in a place where he was welcomed, even if he did receive odd looks every now and again, and he had someone who loved him to spend his days with.

Kurogane loved him... That was still a thought that he struggled to wrap his mind around, but he did. He said it rather clear and to the point when asking Fai to come stay with him, but he had yet to return the sentiment.

Why was that? What did he feel for the man? Warmth filled him at just thinking of him, and he felt so safe and content lying here with him. When he thought about the future now, they were always side by side. He enjoyed all the time they spent together, and it never felt overpowering of suffocating. Was that what love was? Yes... He was in love.

He glanced up to make sure Kurogane was still sleeping, not sure if he could get the words out if he was awake, but knowing he had to get them out in case he talked himself into just keeping it bottled up inside. "Kuro-sama?" he kept his voice quiet, still a little cautious. There was no response, so he took it as a good sign. "I love you..."

"Love you too, idiot." Kurogane didn't even open his eyes, for which Fai was grateful. He couldn't see the embarrassed flush that crossed his face. He tried to move away, to flee, but the arm around his waist just tightened, keeping him pressed against the strong body. "Go to sleep."

Fai let out a little huff, a smile tugging at his lips as he settled back down. That was easier than he thought it would be. Really, what had he been scared of? His eyes slid shut, a pleased hum slipping as he started to drift off to sleep. He really was happy he had met this man.


	2. Nightmare

_Loud cracks filled the air, the ground beneath their feet cracking and falling apart, a loud rushing sound of the wind whipping around them. The mage looked panicked, reaching out to try and save the children, magic flowing from his fingers. The flow of magic wrapped around the kid, a light flashing and sending him to safety, princess and Mokona safe in his arms._

 _Fai then turned his attention to Kurogane, hand lifting to send the ninja to safety, but it wasn't enough. They were both trapped... But they weren't. Mokona had one last trick up her nonexistent sleeve, and an opening appeared for them to escape the collapsing world._

 _Kurogane was able to get through with no problem, but when he turned to make sure Fai was coming along, the mage hadn't moved. He couldn't pull him out past the barrier, no matter how hard he tried. No... There has to be something he could do!_

 _"Go! Leave me!"_

 _No! He won't! He can't! There had to be something he could do, something he could trade, anything! He didn't hesitate to trade his arm, the one that had Fai's magic, but that wasn't enough. He couldn't pull the mage free from the barrier._

 _But he could feel the familiar pull of Mokona's magic, pulling him away from Fai, away from the one he wanted to save the most. No.. no... no..._

"No!"

A throbbing in his shoulder made Kurogane jerk away, his heart pounding in his chest. He stared up at the wood paneling of his room, thunder cracking overhead and the steady sound of rain outside. It was just a dream... Right? A quick glance around showed he was alone in his room and panic that maybe he had failed, that he had left Fai to die, twisted strongly in his chest.

"Kuro-sama?" A soft voice sounded from the doorway, the man occupying his thoughts stepping through, holding a lantern in his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" His eyes tracked the other man's movements as he extinguished the flame and made his way back over to the futon.

Fai felt a frown tugging at his lips, a hand lifting to touch Kurogane's cheek. "You're crying." He wiped a tear away, trying to figure out what happened in the short time he stepped out of the room. "Did something happen?"

Kurogane lifted a hand to wipe his cheeks, shaking his head. How could he say that he'd been dreaming about leaving the man he loved to die, how he failed to save him? Just thinking the words made a sick feeling twist in his stomach, and he didn't think he could force the words out.

There was a long moment of silence between them before Fai sighed softly, wiping off the remaining tears from Kurogane's face before cuddling up to him on the futon. He wrapped his arms around the larger man, not complaining when he was pushed onto his back.

It was just a dream, he knew that, but still Kurogane needed to reassure himself that Fai was here with him, that he was alive. He breathed slowly to calm his racing heart. He cuddled up to the smaller body, nuzzling up against the pale neck and just breathing him in. Strong, sure fingers traced along his back, easing the tension in his shoulders.

He tuned himself in the the steady beat of Fai's heart and his eyes slipped shut, the last bit of tension leaving him as sleep claimed him once more, surrounded by the warmth of the one he loved.


	3. Jealousy

He hated this. He hated when there was so many unknown people in the castle. He hated that there were so many unknown variables to this type of situation. He hated that Tomoyo didn't need a reason to throw a party and he was always, always dragged into guard duty. What he hated the most was the reason for this party.

Kurogane was standing in a dark corner of the room, sharp eyes taking in the people, looking past the bright colors of the various outfits, avoiding the ones that hurt his eyes, and senses on alert for any ill intentions. Everything seemed to be going smoothly so far, which was good because he found his attention drifting more often then not.

Fai was on the far side of the room, dressed in a kimono of blues and golds, easily spotted in the crowd with his bright hair and pale skin, surrounded by a group of curious people, allies and friends of the princess, all looking in awe as he talked and laughed, waving a hand around with a smile on his face.

The blonde man was the reason for the party in the first place, even though Tomoyo would deny it. She never really needed a reason to throw a party, but Amaterasu was in charge of this one and who was invited. She was showing off the newest addition to the castle. There were several magic users, or ones who were sensitive to magic, who would be able to sense just how strong the mage was and they would know that he was here, loyal to the princess and they shouldn't mess with him.

He didn't like the thought of Fai being used like this, for some agenda, but Fai seemed to be enjoying himself, so he couldn't really complain... at least not a lot. He had made his displeasure of the situation known well before the guests started showing up.

A familiar laugh filled the air and Kurogane found his attention drawn to Fai yet again. He looked so happy, content with what was happening, Red eyes flicked to the man standing next to him, hand on a slim shoulder and leaning in close, saying something that an embarrassed flush cross that pale face that was clear to see across the room.

An uncomfortable, unfamiliar feeling twisted strongly in Kurogane's chest and he was taking two steps towards the two before he realized what he was doing. He clenched a fist, forcing himself back. He had to stay out of the way, and forcing this guy to stop touching Fai wasn't an excuse to break the rules. He didn't like feeling like this.

"Would you just relax already?" A soft voice by his elbow nearly made him jump (only nearly. He is a ninja after all. He doesn't jump like that thank you very much). He looked down at Tomoyo, whom he hadn't even noticed made her way over to him. She was looking out into the crowd, eyes on Fai laughing again at another joke someone told him.

"You know I can't let my guard down at these things." he said, crossing his arms and refusing to look at her. He knew if he did she'd be able to see through anything he says.

"I'm not saying drop your guard. I'm saying just relax a little. Fai is having a good time. He's fine. There's no need to get upset that he's getting so much attention."

"... I'm not upset." He doesn't get upset, not about something like this. He just... wanted to go across the room and pin the blond against the wall and let everyone know that he was taken. That would be completely reasonable, wouldn't it? No... There's no way that would go over well for anyone.

Tomoyo just hummed softly, finally turning to him with a knowing smile. "Sure you're not. Just remember that there's only a few hours until the parties over, then you can have all the time in the world to let out your frustration."

An embarrassed flush crossed Kurogane's face and he opened his mouth to protest, but she was already walking away, a soft giggle following her. He snapped his mouth shut, turning his attention once more to Fai, eyes on his smile, already thinking what he was going to do once they were alone.


	4. Reunited

His entire body ached, muscles sore and worn out, along with the various cuts on his body. All Kurogane wanted to do was get back to the castle, get a bath, and get in bed. Tomoyo had sent him out on a mission to the far border, along with a handful of other men, to check out rumors of a new type of oni, and he had gone out with minimal complaining. It should have been quick, an easy mission, but he had been wrong.

Six months... They were gone for six months with very little contact back at the castle. He's only sent a handful of letters to the princess during his time away, mostly to give a status report on who was still alive, and none at all to Fai. Surely the Tomoyo would have passed on that he was okay. He didn't like the thought of him worrying needlessly.

Kurogane let out a breath as the outer walls of the castle came into view. Finally home... His horse seemed to share the sentiment as it let out a whinny and a flick of the head. He petted its strong neck as a stable hand came out to retrieve the horse.

A quick word from the young boy let him know that the princess was in one of the ballrooms, having a get together with some of the neighboring aristocrats. Knowing her meant that Fai was also at the party, and he also knew he probably wasn't enjoying himself all that much. The aristocrats were never fun to deal with, the princess didn't like having them around, but to keep the peace she was required to. It makes sense that she wouldn't want to do it alone.

As much as he wanted a bath, wanted to sink into the hot water and ease the ache in his body, Kurogane figured he could at least go save one person from the boredom they were sure to be feeling. Sure enough when Fai spotted him in the doorway, a smile formed on his face and his eyes lit up. He only made it one step towards him before he noticed Tomoyo standing next to the blond, a hand on his arm preventing him from walking away.

Of course she wouldn't want to suffer through this alone. Fai may be stuck, for now at least, but Kurogane still had a chance to get away. He shot the mage an apologetic look before quickly walking from the room. He'd go get cleaned up, give time for the party to start to die out, before going to fetch Fai again.

The hot water from the bath felt good on his aching muscles and Kurogane let out a deep sigh. He would be giving his report to the princess in the morning, so he was in no rush to get clean. He'd also be given a few days to rest and recuperate after the long mission, and while he normally wouldn't indulge in such a thing, having Fai around made him want to take a few days just for the two of them.

It would be nice to spend at least a day, just the two of them, reacquainting themselves with every part of each other. His eyes slid shut as he thought of just what he wanted to do to the man and before he knew it, he'd been in the bath for over an hour. He cursed as he got out, quickly drying off and heading to his room to get dressed.

Once dressed he made his way back to the party, where he could hear the sounds of music and laughter still just as strong as when he had first approached. Fai was leaving with him this time, whether Tomoyo agreed to it or not. Luckily he didn't have to fight her on this, one look at her had her nodding her head and Fai was making his way towards him, relief clear on his face.

Kurogane's arms itched to wrap around the small frame of his boyfriend, to hold him close after such a long separation, but he'd prefer to be alone for what he had in mind. Fai seemed to be thinking the same thing because he just flashed a beautiful smile before they started back towards their room.

"Hyuu~ Kuro-sama saved me like my own knight in shining armor~" Fai hummed cheerfully, giving him a teasing smile. Now that he wasn't in the party, he felt it appropriate to start taking all the various decorative pins and ribbons from his hair, letting the blonde strands fall from the elaborate hairstyle Tomoyo had put it in to.

Kurogane paid him no mind, eyes on the long strands of hair that fell down around Fai's waist, wondering just when it had grown so long. Before he had left, there had been talk of cutting it, and he found he was pleased that it hadn't happened. While he didn't mind Fai with his hair short, he'd love him regardless of the length of it, there was just something about being able to run his fingers through the longer strands while they're relaxing, or while they were laying down to sleep and tangling his fingers in the softness.

"Kuro-sama?"

Fai's voice cut through his musings and he blinked, not aware that he had even zoned out like that. There was a worried furrow between his brows and Kurogane didn't like that he put it there. He gave a little shake of his head, nudging the other to step into their room.

"I'm okay. Just tired I guess. Glad to be home."

The smile he received was breathtaking, and well worth coming home to. He had the urge to kiss the mage, and since they were alone, he didn't stop himself from wrapping an arm around the slim waist and pulling him close for a kiss.

One kiss turned into two, which turned into three before he forced himself to pull back and step away from the temptation to keep it going. There would be time for that later. Fai was pleasantly flushed when he stepped over to the clothes chest to get his sleep wear and a satisfied smirk formed on Kurogane's face as he tracked the other's movements.

It wasn't long before Fai was taking a seat in front of the mirror, humming softly to himself as he put all the pins and ribbons back in the correct slots in the small table. He took but a moment to examine his reflection before picking up the brush, only running it through the length of his hair once before Kurogane was stepping closer, a hand reaching out to grab his wrist before he could register the movement.

"Let me." Kurogane had the urge to touch the hair, wanting to know if it was still as soft as he remembered. He knew Fai had to be tired as well, from all the various lessons he went through daily with the princess, so this was just a little thing he could do for him that would benefit them both.

He was rewarded with a gentle smile and he leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his temple before carefully running the brush through the long hair. He carefully worked out all the knots and tangles in the strands before setting the brush aside to run his fingers through uninterrupted. It was as soft as he remembered, and he took his time letting the strands run and twist around his fingers. He let his fingers scratch along his head on occasion, a small, pleased noise escaping each time. He missed these little, peaceful moments between them.

Fai was humming softly, eyes shut in contentment, head tilting at each little prompt from Kurogane's hands. He let out a little giggle when his head was pulled back and he opened his eyes, meeting the red of the other. "Is Kuro-sama feeling a little frisky?" he asked, his voice playful. A low growl was his answer and he grinned, turning completely before throwing his arms around the other's shoulders, pushing him backwards as he pressed a kiss to his lips, so, so happy he was home.


End file.
